


Operation Meteonite

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AMV, BW, Best Wishes, Canon Related, Embedded Video, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Gen, Trailer, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Rocket VS Team Plasma summary.</p><p>I was trying to re-capture the whole thing (as it happened "behind-the-scenes") and alternate non-canon knights into canon BW2 TP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Meteonite

  
[Operation Meteonite](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2d025q_operation-meteonite_shortfilms) _przez[TesalionLortus](http://www.dailymotion.com/TesalionLortus)_


End file.
